l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Haruka Sato (TwoHeadsBarking)
Summary Fluff Background Haruka Sato was born into a prominent merchant family in the Jade Kingdom. A dutiful daughter and sibling, Haruka was bored and unsatisfied with her life. So things would have remained had not some malignant force detected her arcane potential. She was targeted for recruitment by the Cabal of the Patient Dusk: a cult devoted to the shadow that had caused the fall of the Empire. The cultists approached her, offering the restless girl something her current life could not deliver: a challenge. Heedless of the cost, Haruka accepted. The Cabal delivered on its promises. Haruka gleefully devoured the forbidden lore that was given to her. The other cultists were careful to never ask of her any single task that was too corrupting. Instead, they had her perform more subtle assignments. Haruka was aware that what she did was wrong, but she convinced herself that her actions were inconsequential. Even swearing an oath to the Cabal’s demonic patron seemed so harmless at the time. In this way, Haruka didn’t realize that over the years she was slowly but surely walking down the path to damnation. The reality of her situation hit home when she arrived at the Cabal’s hideout one day to find her fellow cultists slaughtered. As she investigated the scene, she tried to tell herself this was simply the work of the authorities. It was possible that the city guard tore the door out of its frame, and maybe the fighting had been so intense that the other cabalists had been ripped apart. But when she entered the abattoir of the inner cloister, the residual stench of dark magic told her this was more than a skirmish with the local authorities. What was worse, Haruka had the undeniable feeling that whatever had caused this was still here. She didn’t stay long enough to find out whether the Cabal had been killed by another cult or whether they had called up something they were unable to control; all she knew was that she had to leave before whatever butchered them came after her. So she started running as fast and as far as she could. Surely that which had killed her companions wouldn’t follow her all the way to the Proximate Isles. And if it did? Well, hopefully by then she would be strong enough to confront it. Appearance and personality Age: 23 Gender: Female Height: 5'7" Weight: 136 lbs Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Haruka was hardly a paragon of self-control even before she was taught how to wield hellfire against her enemies. Recent brushes with disaster have only made her even more reckless. To some degree however, her vices are her virtues: she's too fickle to hold a grudge for long, and she's too impatient to nurture her petty cruelties into something darker. Physical Description: Haruka is slim of build and pale of complexion. Her green eyes peer inquisitively out from under her black hair. She has made no attempt to blend with the local color, and her clothing and lacquered leather armor are dominated by asymmetry and baroque patterns of black and deep red. She also has coiling, serpentine tattoos proclaiming her allegiance to her patron, but these are mostly hidden by her clothing, and it’s unlikely anyone would recognize them for what they are. Voice: Haruka has lost her voice, having traded it return for secrets from her patron. Luckily, she seems to be able to use the voices of others. Specifically, she can speak using the voices of those who die under her curse. There are two reasons she isn't able to mimic her victims though. First, she doesn't have direct control over which voice she speaks with, a fact which frequently frustrates her. Second, whenever she uses a voice it has a hollow, echoing quality that it didn't possess with its original owner. Region The Kingdom of Jade - +1 on insight checks; +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from the Kingdom of Jade. Hooks Hook 1: Haruka is always on the lookout for more ways to increase her strength, and she isn’t averse to taking shortcuts to do so. Hook 2: The demonic patron of the Cabal of the Patient Dusk occasionally whispers to Haruka in her dreams, giving her advice, guidance, and suggestions. While she has no illusions regarding the nature of her patron, it has yet to steer her astray. Hook 3: Who wiped out the Cabal? Rival cultists, or something worse? Hook 4: Despite being selfish, arrogant, and vain, Haruka has a soft spot for families. She's likely to go more out of her way than she would otherwise if the beneficiary is a family, especially if the family in question contains daughters. This is out of both guilt for abandoning her own sisters when she fled the Kingdom and homesickness for the aforementioned siblings. Kicker Haruka is running from whatever murdered her fellow cultists. She’s also building up her arcane power, should she need to confront their killer. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Resists: 5 necrotic, 5 poison Saving Throw Bonuses: none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 6 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, +1 Reflex, +1 Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common and one other Class Features Warlock +1 Reflex, +1 Will Eldritch Blast Infernal Pact Prime Shot Shadow Walk Warlock's Curse Feats Action Surge level Improved Dark One's Blessing Bonus Sacrifice to Caiphon level Bravo level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Tsugo Powers Powers Known Warlock At-Will: Eldritch Blast Hellish Rebuke Eyes of the Vestige Bonus Encounter: Vampiric Embrace 1 Fiery Bolt 3 Daily: Flames of Phlegethos 1 Utility: Ethereal Stride 2 Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Coins: 353 gp Encumbrance: 50 lbs Normal Load: 100 lbs Heavy Load: 200 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Wishlist In order of preference: Some level appropriate neck piece. Elegy would be nice, but I don't really care. Surprise me. Blackleaf Gloves, lvl 4 (AV2) An item slot I haven't already filled. Tracking Treasure Adventures: Ring of the Fey Lord Vicious Rod +1 found here. Deathcut Leather Armor +1 and a total of 965 gp found here. Prison of Salzacas, Everburning Torch, and Potion of Healing bought here for 620 gp. XP Adventures: Ring of the Fey Lord 1595 xp 100 xp 905 xp Trapped in Hell's Basement 1065 xp DM Credits: * Spent all 6 of the credits gained from Blight Make Right at 104 xp each for a total of 624 xp here. Also received 534 (6*89) gp. Total xp: 4289 Changes Level 1 to Level 2: Retrained Dire Radiance for Eyes of the Vestige. Took feat: Sacrifice to Caiphon. Took Utility power: Ethereal Stride. Increased everything based on half level, gained hp. Level 2 to Level 3: Took Encounter power: Fiery Bolt. Gained hp. Level 3 to Level 4: Retrained Intimidate for Thievery. Increased Con and Int by 1. Took feat: Bravo. Increased everything based on half level, gained hp. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from covaithe: * Nothing! I think that's a first for me. Maybe I'm getting rusty... I approve Haruka for level 1. Approval 2 Comments from Lord Sessadore: Wow ... I think Haruka gets the award for most thoroughly done character in L4W! I got nothing either. I approve Haruka for level 1. Level 3 Approval 1 Uhh....looks good. well done. Approved. Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approved by JoeNotCharles. Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Status Haruka has approvals from covaithe and Lord Sessadore, so is fully approved for level 1. Approved for level 3 by renau1g and JoeNotCharles. Not approved for level 4. Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W